


Comfortable

by Mizzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost porn, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kisses, Getting Together, Hinata doesn't understand boundaries, Kageyama has a crush, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, One Shot, Short, Welp that's okay, but it's not, honestly tho, movies - Freeform, sweet Hinata just got a little excited, too much diologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets scared to be home alone at night. So he invites Kageyama over for a movie. They make progress in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash I'm rushing

It started with a text message. It was from Hinata, of course, this kid was always starved for attention, no matter how much you gave him. But normally... Kageyama glanced at the clock, 9:30pm, Friday night... Normally Hinata wouldn't text this late.  
But at this point in time, Hinata didn't seem to be doing anything normally. Their friendship had ventured into an unknown area, initiated by the short redhead. Hinata would snuggle into Kageyama's shoulder on purpose on bus rides. He would hug Kageyama's arm sometimes before leaving, and as of recent, they held hands for a brief period of time.  
So to add to the ride, Hinata sent a text at 9:30pm.

Hinata: Movie ?? :D !

Kageyama looked at the text in utter confusion. He over analysed every part of it. He amount of question marks showed eagerness, along with the emoticon. He even put an exclamation point after the emoticon. What does that mean. Oh wait, he asked about a movie. Right. Sure. 

Kageyama: When

Hinata replied instantly, saying to meet him at his house in ten minutes. Kageyama was caught off guard with how spontaneous the boy was. He accepted anyway, shouted to his mom that he was going over to a friend's house, and headed to Hinata's. 

 

He knocked on the door, then turned the knob to find it open. That's a bit dangerous, he thought while closing and locking the door. He looked into the open room to find Hinata sitting on the couch smiling nervously, Netflix was open on the TV screen. 

"Why did you call me over so suddenly?" Kageyama asked, breaking the silence. 

"I- um- no reason!" Hinata smiled at Kageyama expectantly. 

"Are you sure? Where's your mom?"

"She is working a night shift," Hinata mumbled, "Are you staying over? You should! I'll sleep on the guest futon!"

Kageyama shrugged and sat down next to Hinata, who immediately scooted closer. He was acting odd. Almost erratic. 

"Is Natsu in bed?" Kageyama asked casually. 

"N-no actually she's staying with my aunt," Hinata stuttered. 

So no one was home. This should be suspicious, but it's Hinata, the pure boy wouldn't plan anything weird. They scrolled though the movies. Nothing seemed good. They landed on an average movie, having seen it maybe once or twice before. The two watched for about 15 minutes before Kageyama noticed Hinata shifting closer to him. 

"What is up with you?" Kageyama grumbled. 

"I- I don't wanna tell you," Hinata whined in reply, pulling away from Kageyama. 

Kageyama looked at the smaller boy, who wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
"I-" Hinata started, "I've never been home alone at night before. Mom's working the night shift this weekend and Natsu wanted to go with Auntie. I-"

"You were scared." Kageyama finished. 

"Shut up!"

Kageyama grumbled and focused his attention to the movie, only to be interrupted by Hinata again. 

"Have you ever kissed someone?" 

"Where did that come from?" Kageyama nearly shouted, his face burning. 

"I'm sorry I was thinking about it!"

"Why?!"

"Have you?"

"No, I haven't, dumbass. I've never even had a girlfriend,"

"I have!" Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama's face suddenly darkened. Had Hinata been with someone? Did he know her? Why didn't Hinata tell him?

Hinata cut off his train of thought, "Back in my first year of middle school a girl liked me. She held my hand and stuff. We kissed one day, I guess. But that ended it. We didn't talk after. It must've been really bad," Hinata laughed. 

Kageyama calmed down a bit, seeing as it was so long ago, the girl didn't matter anymore. Hinata was still smiling, and he inched a bit towards Kageyama. 

"How about you kiss me?"

Kageyama nearly jumped off the sofa. His face was burning and he shoved Hinata away, "Dumbass! Don't ask that!"

"No, no, you're getting it wrong!" Hinata laughed, "Wow you get embarrassed quickly!" 

Kageyama grumbled in response. Hinata was way too bold. _Way_ too bold. 

"Just to get your first kiss out of the way, that way you won't ruin the next one!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Kageyama's face was still entirely red, he could not look Hinata in the eyes. 

"I screwed up mine! It'll be quick. Just try."

Kageyama thought of his options. Might as well, in all honesty. A chance to kiss Hinata is worth a shot. Even if it didn't mean anything to Hinata. He faced the excited boy, and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. 

"What do I do?" Kageyama asked quietly. 

"Here, I'll kiss you, it'll be easier," Hinata said. Before Kageyama could think of a reply, Hinata was leaning in.  
Their lips touched briefly before Hinata pulled away smiling. 

"There we go!" 

Kageyama carefully touched his own lips. Hinata kissed him. He wanted to do it again. Just once. A little longer this time, maybe less gently. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata barely asked before Kageyama grabbed Hinata's head and connected their lips again. The kiss was as planned, a bit longer than the last, a bit harder than the last, but not quite painful.

Kageyama pulled away to see the small boy smiling, before he lunged towards Kageyama, climbing on top. He practically smashed their lips together, pushing Kageyama into the couch, humming slightly into the kiss. Kageyama laced his fingers into Hinata's hair, with the intention of pulling him away, but ended up pushing him a bit closer. Hinata coaxed his mouth open, pushing the kiss a bit further, slowly introducing his tongue. Kageyama was utterly shocked and didn't know how far this was going.  
Hinata's hands found their way to The hem of Kageyama's shirt, pushing it up slightly, this was the trigger for Kageyama to stop. He pulled away. 

"Wait, Hinata," He whispered. 

"What's wrong?" The small boy asked, looking worried. 

"Do you like me?"

"I mean, maybe?"

"I think I like you,"

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay,"

"Can we keep making out then?"

Kageyama shoved Hinata down in response. Taking control of the kiss. Is legs slotted together with Hinata's and he noticed a slight hardness between Hinata's legs. He felt his face redden. Hinata was getting a boner. Oh my god, oh god, oh my god, Hinata fucking Shouyou, was getting, a fucking, boner, from kissing him. Kageyama was about to short circuit, but he couldn't let this end. 

He continued the kiss vigorously, and let his thigh gently grind into Hinata's growing erection. Hinata let a gasp escape, and arched ever so slightly into Kageyama's body. 

They pulled away for a moment.  
"Maybe we should stop," Hinata whispered. Kageyama nodded. They'll do more one day, but this was quite enough for now. 

They smiled, holding hands quietly and returning their attention to the movie.  
Once it ended, the two found themselves sleepy very quickly. Hinata suggested they slept in the same bed, this of course was just an excuse to snuggle into his newly established boyfriend.  
Even if they'd spread apart in the night, they fell asleep while cuddled together. It was warm. It was safe. It was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> things I should be working on: final chapter of Oops
> 
> things I am working on:  
> not that


End file.
